Antojo de Chicle
by ValeNyan
Summary: -Vamos dame un poco!-Que no Benson, no me quedan- le repetía constantemente. Por primera vez Sam no le ganó. Jejeje mucho SEDDIE y algo de Ooc, aunque puede ser tomado como un Freddie más maduro. Pasen y lean! Drabble


**Wolas gente! aquí yo con un nuevo fanfic/drabble Seddie.**

**No se si lo notaron ¡Pero cambié mi nombre! ahora soy SeddieKagamine xD**

**Bueno, mejor los dejo de molestar y lean el fanfic xDD**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de ICARLY no me pertenecen, son de Dan Schneider. Si fueran míos el Seddie continuaría xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antojo de Chicle<strong>_

Sam Puckett salía de la tienda, dispuesta a encaminarse al apartamento de los Shay. En su mano llevaba un chicle Grosso de menta (NOTA: Chicle es goma de mascar por si no sabían, y Grosso es una marca que me encanta www. zonadulce .cl /webzd003/subzd003/Shop/shopimages/CHS029 .gif que hace bombas gigantes!) que mientras caminaba se lo echaba a la boca.

Al llegar al apartamento, se sorprendió al no encontrar a su amiga Carly, en su lugar, solo estaba el técnico ñoño que las acompañaba cada día.

-Hola Freduccini- Saludó en su forma tan característica- ¿Y Carly?

-Ah, hola Sam – Correspondió el saludo – Fue a comprar unas cosas al supermercado con Spencer. Dijo que la esperáramos aquí- Terminó contestando su pregunta. Mientras tanto, la rubia hacía su rutina de buscar comida, al no encontrar nada, se dispuso a sentarse con el chico en el sillón.

-Vaya falta que les hace ¡No hay nada en el refrigerador!- se quejó ya sentada.

-Huele a menta, ¿Tienes chicle?- Preguntó al mismo tiempo que olía sus alrededores, como un perro cazador.

-No me queda- respondió la chica- Solo compré uno.

-¡Vamos Sam no me mientas! Yo sé que tienes más.-

-Benson, para de molestar- la primera vez que Sam no lo engañaba y él no le creía.- Me compré un _Grosso_ porque me gusta hacer bombas de chicle- prosiguió haciendo una gran bomba.

-Bueno, entonces eres una desconsiderada ¡No me compraste!-

- Ay por favor Fredtonto- se burló el demonio rubio- ¿crees que gastaría mi dinero en algo para ti?- continuó mientras se levantaba del sillón, lo que el castaño imitó, quedándose frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan mala con migo?- Le pregunto, aun que con un tono bromista.

-¿Sabes qué Benson? Si quieres chicle aquí lo tendrás- le dijo, mientras hacia una bomba con el motivo de que le explotara en la cara. Pero entonces, el chico tuvo una mejor idea; se acercó más aun, mordiendo esa bomba y besando los labios de su amiga lo cual la dejó sorprendida, pero a los pocos segundos le correspondió. En un inesperado momento, Freddie se hizo paso a la boca de Sam, profundizando el beso entre ellos y, tal como lo había planeado, quitándole el famoso chicle de menta.

Se separó de ella y se quedó mirándola de frente dedicándole esa sonrisa ladeada que vuelve locas a todas las chicas (incluyendo a Sam (N/A: Y A MI KASJDGKJDGSH) )

-No siempre puedes ganar Princesita Puckett – terminó por comentar, haciendo un globo, al mismo tiempo que Carly entraba por la puerta.

-¡Hola chicos!- Habló la morena haciendo que sus amigos se voltearan a saludar -¿Que hacían?

-Nada, solo le agradecía a Sam porque hace tiempo andaba antojado de chicle de menta- dijo lanzando un guiño a Sam (lo que la hizo ruborizar) mientras las chicas se sentaban en el sofá.

-Espera…. ¿Sam te regaló algo?- preguntó una confundida Carly

-Mm… Algo así – respondió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la rubia –_pero realmente, tenía más antojos de ti que del chicle- _termino en un breve susurro que solo fue escuchado por Sam, lo cual la enrojeció mucho más.

Bueno, esta tarde Sam Puckett aprendió una lección; lo sexy que podía llegar a ser Freddie y lo shockeada que la podían dejar sus besos.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que tal? les gustó?<strong>

**Es mi primer Seddie! soy su fan hace 1 mes app y no había hecho nada relacionado con ellos D: !**

**Adsdasfdf esas sonrisas de Nathan =w= admitan que todas ustedes se derriten con ellas! xDD**

**Bueno espero que les gustara :3 Acepto tomatazos xDDD**

l

l

l

v

¿Un Review? :3


End file.
